


professor do kyungsoo

by teaboycastiel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, M/M, SeSoo, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/pseuds/teaboycastiel





	professor do kyungsoo

Sehun was always the first one to wake up whenever he spent the night with Soo which was strange seeing as he usually was the one that stayed up the latest. He brushed his fingers across the older man's cheek, taking in the freckles on his face and the way his lips had a slight part in them as he breathed in and out. A soft little giggle escaped Sehun's own lips as he leaned over the other man, rubbing their noses together cutely in an attempt to wake him up. Kyungsoo let out a soft huff and scrunched his own nose up, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at the other man, they focused on the man above him. Sehun slid his fingers through Soo's hair, pushing it away from his forehead and pressing soft kisses against his face, lips, and neck. Kyungsoo loved this so much, the way Sehun would wake him up anytime he spent the night; sometimes it was with coffee, breakfast in bed, or like this morning, kisses. Sehun moved over to straddle the older man's thighs, leaning down, he pressed their lips together in a light kiss before sitting up.

“Can you wake up now? I've been waiting for hours.” Sehun asked with a little whine.

Kyungsoo slid his hands up the other man's sides, squeezing his hips quickly before reaching over and putting on his glasses.

“Hours? Aww, my poor baby...” He leaned up and kissed the base of Sehun's throat before gently tossing the man off of him and onto the floor.

Sehun squeaked and looked up at the other man with a little glare as he slid out of the bed; they made their way into the kitchen for their morning routine of breakfast. After a few minutes of playful arguing over who should make it, Sehun of course reminding Kyungsoo that he had nearly set the kitchen on fire boiling a pot of water, Kyungsoo relented and let the maknae do as he wished. After a hearty breakfast of strawberry waffles with cream, they both made their way to Sehun's impala, year 1967 of course, and went to Soo's job. His pocket sized Fluffsoo worked as a Professor teaching both Philosophy and History, today happened to be his Philosophy class which was also one of his busiest. Sehun took a place at the front of the class and watched as his boyfriend got ready and began speaking in a calm, clear, loud, and soothing voice. Sehun observed Soo with a small smile on his face, he personally enjoyed the confidence the man aired; so different from how he usually was. This was Professor Do Kyungsoo not his little Fluffsoo that sat in his lap and was almost hidden by his frame from behind, this was the man that was...strong and confident in everything he did. Today Sehun had decided to wear a tight turtleneck with equally tight fitting jeans, all black of course because it was the colour that looked best on him; Kyungsoo went for more...aesthetically pleasing tones with his beige blazer, white long-sleeved shirt and bright red silk tie that Sehun had gifted him for his birthday. A tie they had used on other occasions, like one particular time when Sehun had been a brat and Soo decided to teach him a lesson by blind-folding him with it and over-stimulating him until he was damn near sobbing....that had been really fun. The thought made his cock become semi-hard in his pants, he sucked in a breath through his teeth as he leaned back in his seat, giving Soo the Look. The Look was something Sehun had developed in the past with all of his partners, it was a nonverbal way of saying “I need you now”. Whether it be, I need to choke on your cock and then bounce on it or vice versa; to that Look, he added a head tilt, his black hair falling into his eyes. Kyungsoo had two responses to it, his face would get flushed out and his breathing would hitch which would mean Sehun would soon have a small man underneath that let out high pitched moans that Sehun would just love to put in his next song. Or, he would give Sehun a look of his own, one that said to wait and to be a good boy for and Sehun would get rewarded for it; and thats the look Kyungsoo was giving him now. His own breath hitched in his throat as he reached up to adjust the neck of his shirt, pressing his cold hands onto his now red face. Their relationship was 50/50 as all relationships should be; sometimes Sehun took care of Soo and sometimes Kyungsoo took care of Sehun and it was perfect.

Thankfully for the both of them, the class ended fairly quickly and once all the students cleared out, Soo locked the door to his classroom and dimmed the lights. Sehun had gotten up from his seat and made to come up behind the other man but he was stopped by the look Kyungsoo was giving him. It was that deeply focused gaze like when he was trying to read something without his glasses, it was a look that made Sehun want to fall to his knees for him, so that's what he did. Soo walked over to his desk, leaning against it and curling his finger once, a command for Sehun to take his place between his legs. Sehun kissed his way up the inside of Soo's clothed thigh before resting the man's legs on his shoulders; because what were broad shoulders good for? Leg rests.

Kyungsoo's fingers slid through Sehun's hair, pushing it was from his forehead before cupping his cheek, an affectionate look in his eyes.

“Princess...you look so pretty between my legs, like you know its the place you belong.”

Sehun turned his face to place a kiss onto the older man's palm before letting his mouth fall open for Soo to start finger fucking his mouth. There were times Sehun wished he had a gag reflex because he liked the feeling of choking but it was nice being able to take Soo's cock in his throat so easily. For the moment however, he strictly focused on the fingers in his mouth; the skin rough in certain places but smooth overall, the way they both rubbed at his tongue but also pressed back enough to make his mouth feel full. Both he and Kyunsoo were sporting sizable tents in their pants by now so the older man removed his fingers much to Sehun's distress and gestured towards the front of his pants with a tilt of his head. Sehun perked up immediately, sucking dick was one of his favourite things to do. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the older man's pants and tugged his underwear down enough so that his cock sprung free. To Sehun, Kyungsoo had the perfect everything; the perfect lips, perfect smile, perfect voice, and most definitely the perfect cock. The piercings were a new thing to Sehun when they had first started dating, he was worried about them catching whenever they had sex and possibly hurting Soo in the process but that had not been the case whatsoever. A frenum ladder and a prince al was what they were called, he remembered when Soo had gotten the prince al and that had been painful for the both of them. Sehun liked to cock-warm a lot, it was his form of intense cuddling and having to abstain from anything that could possibly get Soo hard for almost two months was torture, like an extended No Nut November.

Sehun pressed a soft kiss onto the weeping tip, sliding his tongue over it as he brought his hand up to wrap around Soo's cock. He was an average size but it wasn't the length that made Soo's cock amazing, it was the girth. Sehun didnt bottom a lot and he was naturally just...tight so each time Soo wanted to fuck him they had to have some really extensive foreplay, and even then it was still a stretch for Sehun. He sucked on each one of the piercings that were aligned on Soo's shaft before swirling his tongue over the prince al piercing. He made eye contact with Kyungsoo as he let his jaw go slack and he sank his mouth all the way down onto the man's cock, a soft hum escaping at the slight stretch in his throat.

“Fuck princess...you take my cock so well.”

One of Soo's hands wrapped around Sehun's throat, gripping it tightly in his hand as he thrust up into the tight heat. The maknae's eyes teared up as Soo slid to his feet, gripped the boy's hair tightly in his hand, and proceeded to roughly fuck his throat. Sehun's hands slid up the back of the man's thighs, giving his butt a little squeeze as tears ran down his cheeks; this made him feel fucking filthy. The way Soo used his throat like he owned it, he did own it actually but still, it made Sehun's pants even tighter, this feeling of being used. A thin line of drool and cum mix ran down his chin, nothing but the lewd sucking noises and Kyungsoo's loud growl like moaning could be heard, the man decided to take pity on Sehun since he was squirming so much and place his foot on the front of his pants, rubbing him in slow circular motions. Soo pulled him further down onto his cock, a sign that he was getting close to his orgasm; he was shallowly thrusting in and out of Sehun's throat before pulling all the way and releasing all over the man's face. Sehun moaned loudly and released in his own pants, wiping some of the cum off his face with his fingers and taking it into his mouth with a happy hum. Kyungsoo's cum always had the slight tinge of sweetness because he ate healthy; Soo smiled down at him before gripping his jaw in his hand and giving Sehun a filthy kiss, tongues sliding together to taste himself before pulling away.

“Go clean yourself up so I can get you home and fuck you senseless, I'm not wrecking my spoiled princess on a classroom desk.”

'Utter perfection? I think you mean Do Kyungsoo' Sehun thought smugly to himself as he went to Soo's private bathroom to clean himself up


End file.
